Automated Microbial Detection Apparatus, such as described in U.S. 2011/0124028, describe housings with an enclosed climate controlled chamber. The apparatus holds a power supply and various operational components that may need servicing over time. The content of this application is hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.